


i'm already proud

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: we'll make it right for you [8]
Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Baby, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Abe and Harper introduce their newborn son to his grandmother and aunt.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Series: we'll make it right for you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	i'm already proud

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Sleeping at Last's "Life."

“I feel like I should say sorry for some of the things I said earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Abe, I’m pretty sure I threatened to remove certain body parts,” Harper laughed, glancing away from the face of her sleeping son to shoot her husband an incredulous grin.

“Yeah, but you didn’t follow through on them, which I appreciate.”

“Well, still. I apologize. It was a little harsh.”

“You were in pain,” her husband excused kindly.

“I was,” she admitted softly, returning her focus to the small boy snuggled close to her chest. “But he is _completely_ worth all of it.”

“Thank you,” Abe murmured, leaning over to press a lingering kiss to her forehead and then reaching out to run a hand over their son’s headful of dark hair. “For him.”

“Thank _you_ ,” she returned, leaning into him and smiling against his neck as his arm immediately wrapped around her shoulders. “You helped make him too, you know.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t have to go through thirty-three hours to bring him into the world.”

“Fair enough. He’s definitely your son; he’s got your sense of humor. He held out so long just so he could be born on literal _Labor Day_.”

“Is it?” Abe chuckled. “I – I did not realize that.”

“Yeah, I think we’re slowly losing track of time in here. Oh, hello,” she cooed softly, smiling down at her son as he blinked open eyes the exact same shade of blue as his father’s. “Oh, are you waking up? Your grandma and your Aunt Candace are on their way to meet you; I’m sure you want to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for that. Oh, you’re just hungry. Okay, well, I can help with that, too.”

Half an hour later, their son had a full belly and was sleeping contently in his father’s arms as the captain strolled around the room, humming under his breath.

“Is that the _Marines’ Hymn_?” Harper asked bemusedly.

Abe smiled sheepishly. “All I could think of in the moment.”

“Well, feel free to continue. You’ve obviously got a captive audience, there.”

“Yeah, I think he’s really enjoying the artistry.”

They both glanced toward the door as it opened, smiling warmly at Abe’s mother and sister as they made their way inside, weighed down – predictably – by bags in pastel shades of blue and green and yellow.

“Hi, kids,” Deborah greeted, beaming at them both as she set the bags down on a nearby chair and then rushed over to her son to get a peek at her new grandson. “Oh, he’s beautiful,” she murmured. “I think he takes after you, Harper.”

Harper smiled. “Well, thank you for saying that, but the second he opens his eyes, he’s all your son.”

“Are they blue?” Candace questioned curiously, glancing over at her sister-in-law.

The prosecutor nodded. “ _Bright_ blue.”

“Well, they probably won’t shift in shade any,” Deborah remarked, now holding her grandson in her arms and looking extraordinarily pleased by it, despite the fact that her son was hovering only a foot away.

“I hope they don’t.” Harper shifted in the bed, wincing quietly, but it was still enough for Candace to pick up on.

“Are you alright, Harp?”

She waved it away. “Fine. Just sore, that’s all.”

“I’d imagine. Arabella was tiny compared to this one, and I was still feeling it for days afterwards. How big _is_ he, by the way?”

“Eight pounds, fourteen ounces,” Abe replied distractedly, his focus remaining on his son. “Just under 20 inches long.”

Candace whistled lowly. “Harper Li-Abraham, you’re my hero.”

Harper laughed at that, shaking her head at her sister-in-law’s antics. “Well, the drugs did lend a helping hand, and your brother was a rock through it all.”

“Still, you did all the work. Hero.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling at Candace before returning her attention to her mother-in-law and son. “Is he doing alright?”

“He’s perfect,” Deborah promised.

“Yeah, speaking of him, does he have a name, yet? Or are you going to be those cool people who refuse to name your kid until he’s, like, six months old or something?”

“You can’t do that, Candace,” Abe informed his sister dryly. “I’m almost ninety percent sure it isn’t _legal_ to do that, actually.”

“ _Almost ninety_ isn’t the full hundred, big brother.”

“Well, I’m aware of that, kid, but I haven’t exactly had reason to look it up lately…”

“You’re a lawyer!”

“A _criminal_ lawyer. Not a… baby-naming lawyer.”

“Okay,” Harper said loudly, shaking her head at the siblings’ playful argument. “If you wake up the baby, I will not be happy with either one of you. And, to answer your question, he _does_ have a name, Candace. Abe?”

“Right. Mom, Candace, meet your grandson slash nephew, Jensen Russell Abraham.”

“Jensen?” Deborah repeated, eyes glistening as they met her son’s. “That was my grandmother’s…”

“Maiden name,” Abe finished. “I know. That’s why we chose it.”

“Abe told me about what she did, how many Marines she helped in the thick of it,” Harper told the older woman. “She was very brave, and that’s what we want him to be, so it just… fit.”

Deborah nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. “And Russell. After your father.”

Abe nodded, looking slightly misty-eyed himself. “Dad isn’t here. It just seemed right to… to honor him.”

Deborah smiled warmly. “He _would_ be honored, John. And he’d be so proud of you, and so happy for you both.”

“Thanks, Ma.”

“Thank you, Deborah,” Harper echoed.

The older woman nodded, then glanced down at Jensen. “Well. Welcome to the world, sweet little Jensen. You are very loved.”

Candace sniffled, moving closer to let the little boy grasp her finger tightly in his tiny fist. “Yes, you are.”

Harper smiled at the scene before her, meeting Abe’s warm gaze and finding herself thankful, once again, that this was the family she’d ended up with. She already knew that her son, little as he was at that moment, would feel that way himself someday soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short (I feel like I keep saying that), but I don't like writing full labor scenes, seeing as I've never experienced it myself. I might go back in the future and write something like that - I have several little "deleted scenes" that I only have the basic idea for - but for now, I figured you'd all want to meet Jensen rather than wait me out! :)


End file.
